Hot Rod (Transformers)
Hot Rod (later known as Rodimus Prime) is an Autobot from the Transformers franchise. Hot Rod was a pupil to Optimus Prime to one day take his place as the next Prime. His alternate mode is a Ford GT. Backstory Hot Rod was "born" on Cybertron during the Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons. He got caught in the middle of a Decepticon ambush. The inexperienced Hot Rod was running for his life, until he was discovered and rescued by Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. Optimus took him under his wing as a mentor, and became really close to Bumblebee. Optimus trained him in hopes of taking his place as the next Prime when his own time passes. In one the most gruesome battles in Cybertron history, Hot Rod couldn't take anymore of the violence and the war. So he abandon Cybertron and Optimus's plans for him, and made his way toward Earth. There, he took the form of a Ford GT as a disguise. He later became in the possession of a human named Dan. After Hot Rod revealed himself, Dan would teach him everything about Earth and the two quickly became the best of friends. But soon, the war on Cybertron would come to Earth. Hot Rod tried his best not to get involve in it again. When the Autobots discovered that he was on Earth, they tried to convince Hot Rod to come back to them and help fight the Decepticons. But Hot Rod reject their offer, not wanting anything to do with the war like on Cybertron. But eventually, he couldn't help but return back into the fray and fight along side his Autobot brothers. Personality In the beginning, Hot Rod was a young Cybertronian that got forced into the Great War. Under Optimus's tutelage, he became something of a father-figure to Hot Rod, and Bumblebee like a brother. When he learned of Optimus's plans for him, Hot Rod didn't think that is what he wants. Optimus saw something within him that he found worthy to be a Prime. But when he couldn't handle the violence, and destruction, and watching his fellow Autobots fall from the war; he left Cybertron in hopes of finding a life of his own. On Earth, he adopted a fun-loving, care-free attitude. He would rather have fun than fight in a war. But when the war came to Earth, Hot Rod wanted nothing to do with it. He shows signs of youthful rebellion when Optimus and Bumblebee pleaded with him to return to them. But Hot Rod is also very caring. After being purchased by Dan, Hot Rod saw he was in trouble, and just had to help him out and reveal himself. Once the war came to Earth, watched more of his fellow Autobots fall to the Decepticon. He couldn't stand watching his friends getting hurt, so he rushed into the fight and saved them. So he willful returned to the Autobots without resistance. As Optimus's pupil once again, he will learn to be a great leader. Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Characters